monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile
"Only a de Nile can beat a de Nile!" - Nefera in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" Nefera is Cleo de Nile's older sister. She has a far worse attitude than Cleo and is portrayed as the primary antagonist throughout the series. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her.Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She seems to be much like Cleo, relying on her servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that she would be next in line for their father's throne since she's the oldest daughter. Also having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her more stuck-up, even more so than Cleo. Either way, Nefera's very bossy and has been mean to Cleo ever since they were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. Portrayals In the Webisodes, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Physical Description: There is an obvious family resemblance between Nefera and her younger sister, Cleo. Her hair is nile blue (its unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple with an orange diamond shaped birthmark in her face. Relationships Family Her younger sister is Cleo de Nile. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both Nefera and Cleo have superiority complexes they don't get along very well. Their father is Ramses de Nile, a successful antiques dealer. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in "Neferamore" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1", she appears to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins. This friendship might have gotten blemished in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust in their skills. Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Romance It is not yet known whether or not Nefera has any romantic interests. Nefera's Official Facebook Description Nefera may be older than the Egyptian royal tombs, but she doesn’t look a day over 5,000 (years, that is). Like her younger sister, Cleo, Nefera has a bit of a superiority complex; it probably comes from being the next in line to her father’s throne, a fact that she is constantly rubbing it in Cleo's face. Nefera likes to think she’s perfect, but we all know she has her moments –mostly BIG ones like black mailing her sister Cleo into basically doing anything that "Her Magesity" would ever desire. Plus she has the most charming pet scarab, Azura, who literally brings her the sun whenever she desires. Clothing Basic Nefera wears red and gold eye makeup and a red diamond birthmark on her left cheek under her eye, on the opposite side to Cleo, and wears teal blue lipstick. She wears her teal, black and gold streaked hair back in a high ponytail with a single braid in it. She wears multiple bangles on her right arm and several other items of jewerly, such as a large blue ring and red jewelled necklace and mis-matched earrings, one with a pyramid shape and the other of a snake. Nefera's left arm is entirely bandages down to her wrist, and she also wears a short skirt which is also made of bandages. She also wears a blue sash. Nefera wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it, and carries a handbag with a snake design strap. The heels of her shoes are teal colored king cobras.She also has nile blue nails and the same color on her toenails. Gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera Nefera4.png Nefera3.png Nefera5.png Monster-High-Nefera.png Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me"... Monster-High-Nefera3.png|"Fine. You win." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Snapshot 1 (9-27-2011 8-08 PM).png Nefera1.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg Nefera2.jpg|Nefera de Nile Doll Nefera56768.jpg|Nefera as their new Fearleading coach. Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen Przechwytywanie.JPG pic3.png|Nefera in Neferamore Nefera Kicket out.JPG|Nefera Kicked Out Of Fashion Contest! Nefera and Werecat.JPG|Werecat And Nefera Pic2.png|Dramatic Nefera Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" Pompom fight.JPG Team_Nefera.png|Team Nefera Nefera_Scream.PNG File900111.PNG gffg.jpg Untitledhuyu.jpg hefera box.jpg|Nefera in box Nefera scar.png|Detail showing Nefera Without her crown and her scar/tattoo on her left arm. Meta Timeline *13th June, 2011: The Name Nefera de Nile was requested for trademark by Mattel *16th June, 2011: Nefera's name was first mentioned in the webisode Miss Infearmation *23rd June, 2011: Nefera made her first webisode appearance in Hyde and Shriek *14th July, 2011: Nefera's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook page *15th July, 2011: Nefera's bio was added to Monsterhigh.com *23rd July, 2011: A Nefera doll appears at SDCC International *18th August, 2011: Nefera appeared as the ghouls' main antagonist in the webisode Nefera Again. *12th January, 2012: The date Angelic Dreamz expect to receive a shipment with Nefera dolls which could mean she may arrive in stores before March, 2012. http://www.angelicdreamz.com/New-2012-Monster-High-Nefera-De-Nile-COMING-JAN-12TH_p_10486.html *March, 2012: Nefera will be in stores. Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty" and therefore was popularly incorporated in Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is most likely a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, whom Cleo is named after. * Nefera would be around 5845 years old, as she said that she was 3 years older than her sister Cleo, whose profile says that she is about 5842 years old. * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it's likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Nefera's doll is taller than the standard female dolls to reflect the fact that she is older and her limbs are also much thicker than the standard dolls. * It is mentioned in Cleo's diary that she was the former captain of the Monster High fearleading squad and favored Toralei as well as the werecat twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody, which is why Cleo, as her successor, kept them on the squad. * Despite already graduating, Nefera is seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign Special. This follows on a note to Cleo's Diary: School's Out entry about Nefera keeping tabs on MH still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. * In "Dueling Personality", its said by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearling captain" in the history of Monster High. * In "Monster Mashionals Part 2", it is revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Her catch phrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera appears to have some sort of a scar on her left arm. It's possible she keeps this covered with bandages due to her insecurities about perfection. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls